Chance
by FlashB03
Summary: "Do you know what it's like in there? In the the speedforce? It will shatter you. It will trap you and it will break you, and you will not come out the same person you went in" Inspired by The Dark Knight.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Young Justice

Zoom held Don Allen close to his chest with one hand and gripped a gun in the other. The yellow clad speedster looked out at his former friends with red, bloodshot eyes. He breathed deeply and exhaled. His cowl was down, revealing his messy red hair and painfully familiar face. Flash tried to step foreword, so Zoom threateningly pressed the gun into the child's head. Barry Allen froze in his tracks. A cool breeze passed through the open building that they were standing on.

Bart, Kid Flash, looked terrified and betrayed. Despite his internal fear, Nightwing maintained his stoic exterior. Iris Allen let out a sob as she clutched her remaining child close to her chest.

Finally Zoom spoke. "Chance is the only morality in a cruel world. Your son will the same chance I had. One in three"

"What happened to you wasn't chance, Wally. The three of us decided to act, to do what needed to be done" Barry managed to say.

"Then why was I the only one who lost everything? Mom and Dad are dead, Jay is in the hospital, and Artemis is missing! I have nothing left"

"Because you were the best of us! Luthor wanted to prove that someone as good as you could fall" Nightwing explained.

Zoom ran his fingers across the edge of the dice. Two sides of it were burned black while the other four were white. There were three of them. "He was right"

"What happened after you vanished, Wally?" Nightwing asked. He was obviously trying to stall, but Zoom played along. They had time.

"I saw the Light"

"What are you saying? You killed the Light!" his Uncle cried.

"I gave them a chance. Only Luthor and the Brain died"

"It wasn't chance, Wally" Bart tried again weakly.

"Like hell it wasn't! One of us was going to die! Luthor knew it when he told you to run. On some level I think we all knew it. And don't call me Wally. Wallace West is dead. My name is Zoom"

Zoom stared at the concrete floor. "You couldn't slow down, could you? Not even to save my life" He looked at Bart "And you didn't even try" he looked back to the ground "You didn't care, did you? You didn't care if I lived or died! I was the weak one, the broken one. Well guess what? From where I'm standing you look pretty weak and broken yourself"

All was silent for a few moments before the red-head continued. "Do you know what it's like in there?" He asked weakly. "In the speed force?" His voice cracked. "It will shatter you. It will trap you, and it will break you, and you will not come out the same person you went in"

"You're the one pointing the gun Wally. So point it at the people responsible" Barry declared.

"Fair enough"

Zoom positioned the three year old child in his arm and pointed the gun a Bart. He dropped a single die on the ground. It rolled to a halt on a blackened side. Zoom fired a single bullet into his cousin's midsection.

He pointed the gun at his own temple an dropped a second die. It stopped on one of the four deathly pale sides.

Wally finally pointed the gun at the child.

"Wait! Punish me instead!"

"Oh, I will" was Zoom's cold response.

"Please Wally, he didn't do anything"

Zoom considered it for a second before releasing the child and turning the weapon on this uncle. "Fine. But I want you to look into your wife's eyes and tell her that you will all go home tonight safely. That everything will be okay. That you can have a family" a single tear ran down his face "Tell her like I told Artemis"

The Scarlet Speedster turned to reassure his wife. He told her everything that Zoom told him to say. The entire time Wally kept the weapon trained on his back.

"Good" Zoom lifted the final die in his hand and let it fall.

**A/N: I watched the Dark Knight the other day and I thought of this. I'm not entirely sure how I should end it, so feed back would be appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Young Justice

The die hit the ground and rolled forward. Wally squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them. There it was, the deathly black, the evil black, burned into the cube with all the heat of Wally's anger and hate. Before he pulled the trigger, he looked into the hollow, empty eyes of his former mentor. The look on his face was dead already.

Of to their left, Iris clutched Don with all her strength. Dick had grabbed Dawn and Bart's bleeding, dying body and rushed them out in the earlier commotion. He had tried to get Iris out too, but she insisted that he would be faster without her, and time was one thing that Bart was quickly running out of.

Now it was just the four of them left.

Wally stole a glance at his favorite aunt, strong, proud Iris, reduced to sobbing in the corner.

He looked at the crimson puddle in the center of the room. Bart's blood. His cousin's blood. He thought back to when he had first met Bart, back in the spring of 2016. He had been nervous and talkative at the same time. Wally could relate. He had been like that one day, many years ago.

He thought of how cool he thought his uncle was when he was five. He remembered when they went out to get ice cream a few days after he became Kid Flash. The two of them had nearly eaten the place out of business. He remembered the look Aunt Iris gave the two of them when she saw how much of it they got on their shirts.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. His knees buckled. He was going to- to kill his uncle and mentor and father because some dice told him to? He shot his cousin? He was about to destroy a family? His family?

The gun slid from his hand and landed on the floor. He fell to his knees. What had he done? He became a monster, a villain, everything that he dedicated his life to eliminating.

He burst into tears. He couldn't live with himself. Maybe Zoom was right. Maybe Wally had died that day. Barry was already at his side, as if he had always believed Wally wouldn't do it.

"It's okay Wally. Everything will be okay. You can come home. Nobody else needs to die"

"No. One more person has to die" Wally reached out and picked the gun up off the floor. "Zoom still isn't gone. He needs to go" Wally pressed the gun to his own head.

Barry was horrified again. "Wally, slow down! We can think about this for a second!" He reached out to take the gun, but Wally shifted out of his reach.

Wally shook his head sadly "I can't slow down because he won't. And Zoom can't come back" A few last tears ran down his face. "Tell them, okay? Tell them I'm sorry. That in the end, I beat him. I died a hero".

Wallace West inhaled one last time.

There was the terrible, deafening sound off a gunshot. And then, all was silent.

**A/N: I think I might write an alternative ending that's less morbid. I didn't quite realize how sad this was until I wrote it. **


End file.
